


Talk Dirty To You

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Brian's boyfriend is going into fun details, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, fisting and rimming get mentioned, talking about all kinds of ass-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After date night, Dadsona gets behind Brian and mentions all the things he loves to do to him.





	Talk Dirty To You

It’s just the two of us tonight. Daisy is sleeping over at my house while Amanda is visiting as we finish up our date night at Brian’s house.  
After finishing dinner we got started on cleaning up, with me washing the dishes and Brian drying. As I scrub the last of the plates clean and placing it on the dish rack, I look over to my boyfriend as he focuses on the task at hand. Drying my hands on a kitchen towel, I step closer to stand behind Brian to give him a hug from behind.

 

I am by no means taller than Brian, but I am tall enough to kiss the back of his neck as my hold on him loosens, resting my hands on the sides of his stomach.  
He pauses his movements for a brief second before continuing to wipe the moisture off the porcelain in his grip, slowing down just a little bit.

 

“Honey, what are you up to?”

 

Grinning, I can tell that he is smiling without looking as I trail my hands down to the hem of his shirt, peppering his neck with kisses before murmuring into his ear and enjoying the shivers Brian feels in reaction.

 

“I’m just having a little fun darling.”

 

My hands slip under his shirt to get at that hairy belly that I adore, enjoying the sensation of him between my fingers as I alternate between small circular rubs and squeezing gently at the flesh beneath my palms. There’s a sensual pleasure felt in just handling him like this, knowing that he likes the attention I give him even if he won’t admit it out loud in words - his little wordless noises are good enough for me to know that my touches are appreciated.

 

“You’re so amazing Brian, so handsome... I can barely keep my hands off of you.”

 

I can see that he’s starting to blush by the time he’s finished drying the last plate, placing it down to the side with the rest of the cutlery. His hands are settled on the counter in front of him as I continue my ministrations.

 

“Your gut is so gorgeous darling, it makes me so insanely happy that I get to give you the belly rubs you deserve - I love rubbing my hands all over you, just squeezing and grabbing every wonderful part of you.”

 

The further up my hands go his shirt begins to roll up, exposing him as my fingers start to play a little with his hardened nipples - listening to the desperate noises as Brian tries to keep himself controlled but not enough to quieten him. He stops leaning on the counter as I pull off his t-shirt, still standing behind with no intentions of facing him just yet as I continue to caress his gut again.  
Resting my head a little on his back, I can smell the musk and light sweat that makes it feel like I’m breathing in him in comfort. I raise my head up to kiss the shell of his ear while my hands trail slowly from his gut to his ass as I grasp as cheek in each hand, feeling the muscle under the thick jean material still covering the other half of him.

 

“But do you know what else I love Brian...?”

 

I’m kneading a little as he leans back into me a bit more with a sigh escaping his lips.

 

“I love playing with your ass. I enjoy grabbing this beautiful fat here - I could happily nuzzle right into your ass for as long as I want, pulling those butt cheeks and just dancing my thumb over your hole.”

 

Brian’s starting to tremble a little in response to my dirty talk as I continue to massage the clothed flesh in my hands.

 

“But I don’t like to start fingering you without getting a taste of you. Diving my tongue in and out of your tight asshole, licking and eating you out til it drives you crazy. The way you just about thrust your ass into my face turns me on so much babe.”

 

“Oh god.” Brian gasps out with a shudder, sounding just as turned-on as I am.

 

One hand finds it’s way to the front of his jeans where I can feel his large hard dick just pressing against the tight confinements of his trousers. I gently palm him and get a loud moan in return. Feeling merciful, I unbutton and unzip his jeans with one hand to give him a bit of freedom - but keeping his underwear up as the only barrier between my hand and his cock. My thumb circles the wet patch of pre-cum seeping through the cotton material as I continue talking into his ear, speaking softly and deeply in a way that’s keeping Brian on the edge of this bliss.

 

“Eventually while I’m eating you I start to finger you to open you up more and more, keeping the lube near so I can slip into you and stretch you out more and more til I can find that sweet spot of yours.”

 

I barely rub against his dick like it’s the world’s laziest hand-job, yet Brian is panting and rocking his hips slightly towards my palm with my leg slipped between his almost as if I’m pinning him closer to the counter before him. My other hand has gone back to the front of his gut just told hold him while the other hand starts to grab him a bit more to pick up the pace more.

 

“It drives you wild when I do that - but you like it so much better when I get my whole hand in you, don’t you sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, oh yes -Ah!”

My hand slips past the cotton and goes straight for his cock in my hand, interrupting Brian as my thumb circling the head of his dick to smear the leaked cum around on top. I start to pump him as I talk more, almost humping against him in reaction to his bodily response.

 

“That’s right - you like it when I’m fisting you. The way I fill you up because you let me see how wonderfully undone you get when you’re practically dancing on my hand, getting you to come without having to touch your cock once. If there’s anything I like more than having my face your ass, it’s getting to watch the beautiful look on your face while my arm is fucking you as deep as I possibly can.”

 

“Close.” was Brian’s warning between breaths as I go a little faster with no intention of shutting up just yet.

 

“When you down come, you practically sing out your moans darling. And even as you’re cumming I don’t want to stop - I just want to milk you to get more come out of you to get it over me, to taste it and feel it as I rub it into your skin.”

 

Before I can continue Brain stills with a choked yell as he comes over my hand and the counter. He slumps a little as I hug him from behind as we stay like that for a moment. Just as some time pass by he starts to turn around to face me - cupping the back of my head to drawn me in closer for a deep kiss that I happily welcome. We continue to kiss as his hand feels the outline of my own hard-on. I can feel his smile beneath my lips as he pulls back a little with a playful growl.

 

“I think it’s my turn now.”

 


End file.
